


【团兵】搞黄-无题

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: *（尼特文+老师文 ）x高中生利
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼特文x高中生利+老师文

白嫩的大腿，粉色的耳朵尖，还有可爱的浪叫。

利威尔，你真是，太棒了。

那张小嘴此时被他的阴茎塞得满满当当，利威尔前后摇动着艰难地吞吐，小腹下方的性器也随着在空中晃荡。

按照埃尔文的要求，他的一只手伸在自己身后，一根手指在淋着润滑油、湿漉漉的穴里插着。他发出呜咽，喉咙的振动使得埃尔文又涨大了几分。

“利威尔，为什么要这样敷衍我啊……”埃尔文撩开遮挡视线的制服裙，把它掀到利威尔的腰间。被跪在膝下的白色三角内裤和含着手指的小洞就一览无余了。

“你的手指一大半还放在外面呢，这样你就能舒服了吗？”

然而看起来埃尔文不需要利威尔用嘴去回答这个问题，因为他随即将自己的下体全数按进了利威尔的嘴里。

利威尔什么都看不清，他的眼睛里全是眼泪，嘴巴都要被撑裂开了，巨物堵住他的喉咙，他却不得不强忍着干呕和咳嗽尽力的伺候它，整张脸流满了泪水口水和少许精液的混合物，而屁股里的手指他根本无暇顾及。

他感受到埃尔文抓住自己背后那只手的手腕，把那只手抽了出来，从中抓出三根手指，又重新把它放回了穴口旁边。

“把手指伸直，利威尔。”

等他照做之后，埃尔文捏着他的手腕把手指插回去，接着缓缓带着它抽动。

手指根都被吞进去了，由于埃尔文掌控了手腕，利威尔想抽都抽不出来，他本能的弯曲手指，却不断抠挖着自己的敏感点，腿根微微颤抖，呻吟声又化作了轻轻的哼哼。

“这才是对得地方，把你干出尿来我就是碰的你这里，好好感受一下。”

利威尔感到一阵羞耻，连屁股都紧了。

“真是可爱啊，利威尔。”埃尔文叹了口气，在他的口腔中快速抽插起来。房间里一片口水搅动和委屈的干呕声，因为剧烈的活动，后穴里的手指也狠狠刺激着那一点，利威尔也早已硬挺的东西前端断断续续开始滴落前列腺液。

几下之后，埃尔文从他嘴里拔出来，推着利威尔的下巴让他仰躺下，一边拨开裙子凑到他腿间。

埃尔文对他的校服裙有着变态的执着。因为长着娇小的身躯和绮丽的面容，埃尔文就强迫他每天穿着女孩子的制服去上学，放学之后裙子一掀，粗大的阴茎就操进早被干得烂熟的穴里，还不允许他脱。

这实在是太肮脏了，但利威尔离不开埃尔文。不仅是因为他能让自己爽得不是天地为何物，还是他长了一张和史密斯老师一模一样的脸。他们连名字都像，只不过史密斯的名字是艾尔文，而这个没有工作还要靠着他一个高中生打零工和救济金养活的烂人叫埃尔文。

他正发呆，埃尔文亲吻他紧闭的肉穴的动作把他惊了回来。埃尔文拉过他的右手放在他的大腿上，点上一根烟抽了起来。

“好累啊，利威尔，你玩玩你的小洞给我看吧。”

“变态混蛋……你要做赶紧做，我还有作业呢！”利威尔喘吁吁骂。

“你要想我直接进来也可以，不过我进来了可就不管你脆弱的小嘴会不会因为没有足够扩张裂开到流血了哦。”

埃尔文躺着，面对着利威尔的下体，放下烟在他的腿根慢慢地又舔又嘬，呼吸喷出的热气打在穴口上，引得它害羞地收缩着。

利威尔当然很想要，可他也怕痛。想要埃尔文现在正盯着那一处看，他又觉得很羞耻，尽管他早不知道往里面塞了多少回鸡巴了。

他只好闭上眼睛，摸索着入口把手指重新放回去，被肠肉裹挟着朝里面探去。

埃尔文抚摸着他的大腿，弄得他发痒。

“利威尔，你的小洞在吸吮你自己的手指呢。”

“闭嘴！我当然知道！”

利威尔动了动腿，想让埃尔文的脸离自己远一点。

埃尔文没有贴过来，却拽住他的手腕开始粗暴地让他的手指尽根没入。利威尔及时忍住了惊叫，还是泄出了一点声音。

很舒服。他想。

埃尔文掐着他的大腿，就让他的手指深深地停在那个位置。

“玩儿吧。”他叼着烟含糊地说。

细长白皙的手指在深红色的肠道中搅动着，发出令人羞耻的水声，利威尔控制不住地要去碰那个点，被完全开发过的身子很懂得如何享受这种乐趣。他一个高中生跟一个少妇的成熟程度没什么两样，都一样渴求着男人粗大的阴茎来填满紧致空虚的小嘴。

手指太细了，根本无法满足他。

把第一次给了埃尔文之后，一切都一发不可收拾。

他们天天做爱，从床上到厨房，从门口到阳台，他甚至有过被操的高潮连连还被硬掰开腿抱在镜子前失禁射尿的经历，那个时候埃尔文还在不断插他，往他肚子里灌精液。

他有洁癖，尿得到处都是实在是触碰了他的底线，他记得自己当时崩溃地大哭，而埃尔文的反应是把他抱到另一个地方，边亲他的脸边把剩余的存货射出来。

如果是史密斯老师，也会像埃尔文这样做爱吗？

想被史密斯老师那样抱直到尿出来。

他突然意识到自己浪荡的过分，小穴紧紧地咬住了手指，在羞愧下流出了些许肠液。

“想到什么了，我的小利维？咬得这么紧。”

埃尔文的声音从利威尔的腿间传来，他叼着烟，用另一只手按揉着穴口。利威尔一阵颤抖，一不注意嘴里小声叫了两下。

“把手指分开，我看看里面。”

利威尔听话的撑开自己的肠道，露出一点缝隙给埃尔文看。

埃尔文凑近了，仔细端详着内壁的嫩肉，里面一缩一缩的，因为被手指拉开而不得不吞吐着微凉的空气。

“……太可爱了，利维，你的两张嘴我都喜欢得快要死掉了。如果有一天我要死了，我一定要因为在你的洞里面过度耕耘而累死。”埃尔文少见的提高了声音，里面的内容却下流的让人无法想象。

“你这家伙……恶心死了！居然说得出这种话来，呜……！你，哈，你放了什么东西进去，快点拿出来啊啊啊啊！”

埃尔文顺着他的手指把跳蛋推到了深处，震得穴肉都软了。

还没等利威尔回过神，他就分开他的双腿一插到底。

利威尔尖叫着，红红的眼角溅出眼泪，被埃尔文抬到半空的两条腿颤抖着紧紧缠住埃尔文的腰，脚趾爽的都个个弯曲起来。

“出去，滚出去！把那东西拿出来啊！啊啊啊！”

巨大的阴茎把洞撑开到极致，跳蛋抵住了前列腺正不断震动着，利威尔大脑一片空白，居然忘记了把自己还留在穴里的手指抽出来。

“真乖啊，利维。居然还为我拉开着穴口，你也知道自己紧呢，是在为我着想吗？”

埃尔文把他的手拿出来，也没有任何示意，开始大开大合地进出那张可怜的小嘴，居然还在抽着那半根烟。

几下之后，似乎是觉得这个姿势还不够，把利威尔拖到沙发旁边，把小小的身子倒立翻折过来，自己则做上沙发自上而下地操着舒服得死去活来的小美人。

利威尔现在无法思考，他看着那狰狞硕大的东西没入自己小巧的肉洞里，一只手抚慰着自己前面，另一只手也迫切的想要抓住什么，然而四周除了地板什么也没有，最后抓住了茶几的桌角。整个过程中他只能大声呻吟，下体泥泞一片，屁股里的水声“啧啧”作响，不一会就射了自己满脸。

“停一会，啊啊啊，停一下！我射了，埃尔文，埃尔文！混蛋，快停下，呜……”

埃尔文被他高潮时一夹，差一点就交了或，怕落下的烟灰伤到利威尔，他把烟掐了。同时抱着利威尔来到房间另一端小斗柜的旁边。一路上边走边用力操他，利威尔收紧的肠道就没有一刻能过放松过。

他让利维尔趴在柜子上，另一条腿单站着，因为腿软根本站不起来，他就抱着他的身子，错着位把粗硬肥大的性器塞进紧窄的花心，掐着利威尔的腰不顾还处在高潮余韵中没缓过神的小人儿大力拍击着肉穴。

“我知道你喜欢我在你高潮之后继续干你，别骗我，利威尔。”

利威尔还穿着裙子，一条腿抬在空中，为了埃尔文能次次干到他的穴心和那颗跳蛋他自己得用力展示出双腿之间的器官，因此，他整个人在肉眼可见地发抖，还挂在脚尖的白色内裤也跟着撞击晃动。

他胡乱的叫着，不知不觉口水和眼泪淌了一桌子，他一会儿语无伦次地叫着自己要被操死了，一会儿又是让埃尔文用力抱他，干他下面。

“啊啊，艾尔文，喜欢，好喜欢！”

埃尔文把头埋进他的颈子，在上面印上一个一个的吻痕。

“是说喜欢这样被抱，还是喜欢艾尔文啊？”埃尔文放慢了速度，埋在他身体里研磨着，大手在他的大腿和屁股上乱摸，有时还狎玩似的掐。

“喜欢……喜欢艾尔文……”  
反正读音相似，利威尔想着埃尔文也分不出来，大着胆子说，被这样一下一下地磨着敏感点，他又快射了。

“是吗？不是埃尔文吗？”

利威尔一惊，埃尔文拎着他，从桌上滑向地面，利威尔跪着，腿根打着颤，站不起来，现在埃尔文要做什么他都无法阻止。

埃尔文从他体内拿出跳蛋，又把原本挂在他脚上的内裤扯下来塞进他嘴里，拽着他的头发用近乎疯狂地速度和力度骑他。

太舒服了，利威尔干脆破罐子破摔，摇着屁股主动去迎合埃尔文的撞击，裙摆一晃一晃的，利威尔撩起来，把滚圆的屁股和紧实的大腿上一阵阵肉波露给他看。

他发出淫荡的鼻音，双手被埃尔文拉到身后，全身唯一受力点只有埃尔文的鸡巴。

“小母猫儿，小屁股都被我上得跟女人的阴道似的，还想着你的史密斯老师吗？”

埃尔文打他的臀瓣，疼得他的呻吟拔高了一度。

“还是你也给他尝过你的味道？他怎么说？他觉得你紧吗？”

利威尔摇着头，下面咬紧了埃尔文又射一次。

“啊，果然，他一定对明明长了一张娃娃脸却如此放荡的你很失望吧。”

埃尔文咬紧牙关，在利威尔不断的摇头中重重的插进最里面，灌满了他的肠道。

“只有我会要你了，利威尔，请你多爱我吧。”

利威尔紧闭着眼睛，小声呜咽着，爬起来转过身含着埃尔文半软的性器给他口交，精液从他的屁股里流了出来，他用手把它们又弄回去。

一个老师用的公文包躺在衣柜隐蔽的一角，里面还露出几份作业，其中一张上面写着学生的名字：利威尔·阿卡曼。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续

“利威尔，你等一下。”  
埃尔文叫住了他。  
利威尔是趁着放学之后来问问题的，现在正转身准备回家去。

“怎么了，埃尔文老师？”听到老师的呼唤，他又走了回去，校服裙转了个圈，露出白皙但鼓胀着分明肌肉线条的大腿。

埃尔文假装没看到。

“我知道这是私人问题，但是，你身为男孩子一直穿着裙子，恐怕会对其他的学生会有不好的影响，你也可能会经受不必要的麻烦哦。是为什么呢，要穿着女孩子的制服来上学？”

办公室里空无一人，埃尔文声音不大不小却让利威尔脸上浮现了尴尬耻辱的神色。他不知道怎么回答，只能看着埃尔文，悄悄握紧了书包的手提带。

“是自己愿意的吗，还是被人威胁了？”利威尔看不到埃尔文的脸，只是听到老师这么问，微微动了动身子。

“你告诉老师，老师可以帮你的。”

或许是时候摆脱家里的那个人了，可当初也是自己主动送上去的。况且，埃尔文知道了之后一定会非常失望……

“……并没有，是我自己想穿而已。”

利威尔抬头看他，回答道。

“是吗，那能告诉我为什么吗？”

埃尔文眨眨眼，蓝色眼睛定定看着利威尔，面对他这样的神情，利威尔无法说出“这和你没有关系吧”这样无礼的话，于是他编了一个理由，正如他编了每天勤奋学习询问作业的理由来和埃尔文独处一样：“小时候妈妈总喜欢把我打扮成女孩子，于是长大后自然更接受女孩子的打扮。”

埃尔文突然笑起来，叹了口气。

“爱说谎可不是好孩子啊，利威尔。”

什么？埃尔文怎么看出来的，不过既然是他，这种临时的谎话肯定一眼就识破了吧。

利威尔刚开口准备道歉，却被埃尔文打断了。

“你天天来问作业，也不是什么为了努力学习吧。每天上我的课就算是紧紧盯着我，对课堂内容却十分心不在焉呢。”

埃尔文满意地看着娇小的学生僵住了脊背，灰蓝色的眼睛闪过一丝慌张，下身早在观察他若隐若现的大腿根时硬挺起来。

“不乖的孩子可是要接受惩罚的，过来！”

利威尔不由自主迈开腿朝他靠过去，在埃尔文伸到大腿内侧轻轻抚摸时猛地颤抖了一下。

“埃尔文老师？”

“怎么了？”

“请不要这样。”耳朵尖又红了，书包带子都要被他捏断了。

“为什么呢，你不喜欢老师吗，到现在还要继续骗老师吗？”

“不是的！喜欢，喜欢老师。”

“啊，那是在办公室被老师碰害羞了？”

“嗯……嗯。”

“那就是惩罚的一部分不是吗？如果让你感到处处都舒服了，哪里叫惩罚呢，我教过你这个词吧，是不是又没好好听课？”

也许吧。利威尔想。上课时哪里有精力去听啊？

怀着可能真的漏过了某个知识的窘迫和心虚，他闭上了嘴。

“那惩罚要开始了哦，把书包先放一边吧。”

利威尔把书包放到一旁的椅子上，埃尔文这时把手探进他的双腿之间，隔着三角内裤抚摸他的会阴处。

小家伙喘了一下，前端立刻有了反应。

“把裙子提起来，让老师看看。”

利威尔拢起裙子，下摆却是遮掩着下体，埃尔文只能看见他的两只手揪住裙子的内衬，在黑色底子下显得尤为苍白。

“再提高一点。”

这回全看见了。

埃尔文面无表情，另一只手从内裤旁边伸进去，揉搓滚圆的臀瓣。

“只是被老师抚摸就硬了吗？果然被我说中了啊。”

他顿了顿，又下了指令：“把内衣脱下来，趴到办公桌上去。”

他看着学生动作僵硬地把白色的内裤退下，滑落到膝盖上，又弯腰把它从黑色长袜和小皮鞋中穿过，拿在手中。

等等。准备走到办公桌旁边时利威尔猛然想起一件事：他的屁股里还塞着一根东西呢。只有一根成年人的手指那么长——因为艾尔文喜欢他没怎么扩张时被插进去的尖叫和紧致的穴——以至于他都忘了后面还带着它。

“老师，能不能换一种惩罚？我可以，抄课文什么的……”

他望向已经坐在旋转椅上的埃尔文，然而对方只是冷冷看着他，什么都没说。

利威尔有点受伤，他不敢不照做了，只能把上半身放了上去，夹紧了屁股，希望埃尔文不要看到。

“把腿分开，也放上去。”

那样，不就会被看到了吗？

利威尔不说话，假装没听到似的没有动作。

“快一点，利威尔。”埃尔文在他身后说，听上去很生气。

好吧好吧。利威尔闭上眼，把两条腿也放了上去，只有小皮鞋还挂在桌子外面。

埃尔文撩开裙子，粉色的小洞湿漉漉的，里面塞着一个小棒，里面似乎装了润滑液，随着挤压一点一点流出来，双腿朝两旁岔开，圆圆的两团白肉也随着分向两边，因此那小洞不需要借助外力就这么不知羞耻地展示给他看了。

“天天都在屁股里塞着这个，等着哪天能被我抱吗？没想到你是这么浪荡的学生啊，利威尔，刚刚还装作单纯，要用抄课文来代替惩罚呢。”埃尔文突然一掌拍上那团肉，引得利威尔惊叫一声，又很快咬住拳头堵住了。

小屁股不算软，倒是充满了肌肉感的挺翘，手感意外很好，于是很自然埃尔文抬起手狠狠多抽了几次，白晰的皮肤上顿时红了一片。

利威尔埋在手臂里闷声“嗯嗯”叫着，身体里的那根东西因为埃尔文的击打顶着前列腺刺激着，前端立刻流出星星点点的液体。

“和男人做过吗，这么淫荡？”

那肯定不能说实话。

利威尔摇摇头。

身后的那根东西被拿出来了，转而被一根极其硕大的巨物瞬间代替，进的又深又急，撞上他的前列腺之后朝更里面的直肠塞了进去。

利威尔扬起头失声尖叫，他撑起上半身，右手搭上玻璃隔板，生理性泪水涌了出来，本能的想赶紧逃离，双腿却使不上力。

又痛又爽，没办法，适应了这种情况之后他确实可以爽得射出来。

埃尔文把住他的腰，在里面毫不留情地快速狠操了十来下后又退了出去。

利威尔完全没缓过劲来，红着双眼张着嘴还在和猫一样轻轻叫唤着，口水都流下来，发出带着哭腔的“啊，啊”的声音。

“说了不要骗老师啊，看吧，”埃尔文摸了一把他前面射出来的东西，用手指沾了塞进他嘴里，“如果是第一次承受成年男人的阳具进入，能舒服得射出来吗？”

利威尔呜咽一声，没有回答，腿根打着颤，小皮鞋尖敲打着桌子发出微弱的碰撞声。

“看来要对你更严厉一点啊，你这浪荡的说谎精，坏孩子。”

听到这话，利威尔羞愧的无地自容，同时，他也听到了皮带抽离的声音。

这不行！要是被艾尔文看到了……

他转过头，伸出手要阻止：“老师，等一下……呜！”

皮带抽在屁股上，留下一条宽阔的红痕，利威尔疼的一缩，生理泪水又开始在眼眶里打转。

“好好告诉老师，”埃尔文一手撸动着自己的性器，一手举起皮带，“被几个人上过了？”

“一个，就一个……”这倒是真的。

“真的吗？”埃尔文挑起眉毛，“那还不错。不过看起来，你是经常给他干啊。”

“没有，就那么一两次。”

很疼。利威尔转过头，眼泪掉下来砸在桌子上，看起来好生可怜。

“我不记得了……呜，很多次，啊啊！被干过很多次，啊啊啊！好痛，好痛，被他干了很多次——经常被他插，对不起，啊啊啊！老师，求求你，不要打了，呜……”

“是男朋友吗？有了男朋友还想着被我抱，真是欠缺管教啊。”

老师似乎很生气，这说明，老师是不是也是在乎我的。

利威尔觉得自己有病。

皮带一下一下抽打在白嫩的屁股上，要滴出血一样红，不过埃尔文在听到利威尔最后一句哀求和小声的啜泣之后停下了动作。

“好了，下来吧。”埃尔文却没有等他自己来，伸手揪起他柔软的头发把他扔到了地下。

“现在老师要检测一下你到底有没有被认真开发过。”

虽然是这么说，埃尔文没有给下一步指令。

利威尔拨开额前被泪水沾湿的头发，在地上趴着小声哭了一会儿，犹豫了一下，爬到埃尔文两腿之间想要含住那依然高耸的性器。

埃尔文推开他，小家伙额头磕在桌板上，用手捂着被撞的地方委屈地又呜咽了一声。

“好了。”埃尔文从腋下把利威尔抱进怀里，亲亲沾满泪水的侧脸和嘴角，“用下面，不许坐我身上。”

说着把他放下，煞有介事地整理了一下他的裙子和衬衫，还顺便拨弄了一下散乱的头发，捧着小脸擦去了眼泪。

那只能……

其实只是因为太痛了而已，利威尔并不觉得有多么委屈，他在缓过神后想了想，转身又把裙子撩到腰上，非常下流地分开双腿半蹲下，一只手撑着旁边的桌子，另一只手摸索着握住埃尔文的巨根往后面塞。

好舒服。

穴肉一点一点吞没了那根粗壮的东西，利威尔故意放慢了，所以在经过前列腺的时候能让他好好爽爽。

老师的，真的好大，比想象中的还要大。

刚刚那粗暴的几下也好舒服。

但是形状为什么总有种熟悉感？

利威尔来不及细想，埃尔文突然往前一推，尽根没入。

没等埃尔文有什么另外的动作，利威尔先前后动着腰抬起屁股又重重的落回埃尔文的蛋上，发出阵阵拍击和吞吐肉棒的淫靡水声。

双腿因酥麻而大幅颤抖着，但熟悉的快感让利威尔无法停下，他用手抱着裙子，撑着埃尔文的大腿让自己不至于倒下。

他浪叫着，故意叫的又委屈又勾人，想着平时怎么叫能让艾尔文性致勃发，这会全数用上。

男人喜欢的声音，应该都差不多吧。他想。

埃尔文站起身，从后面推着利威尔，一边大力抽插着紧致的肉洞一边绕着办公室走。体型差一览无余，他的鸡巴快和利威尔的脚踝一样粗，实际上十分健康强壮的大腿在他眼里依然纤细，白白嫩嫩的和洋娃娃似的。后脑的短发毛茸茸的，埃尔文不禁低下头去亲他的侧颈，接着把他抱起来，两条腿分别搭在他的两条手臂上，把性器抽离那个又紧又小的洞，凭借重力放松了怀抱操回去。

利威尔爽得死去活来，话也不会说了，走了一圈下来他断断续续一直射，真要高潮了什么都射不出来了。

“老师，老师……放我下来，我得去洗手间。”  
他好不容易组织了语言，说出这么一句。

埃尔文没有放下他，而是保持着这个姿势走出办公室朝洗手间走去，无论利威尔怎么哭叫，下身的动作一刻不停，终于在洗手间外面的走廊，利威尔从后方攀着埃尔文的肩膀，和埃尔文边接吻边尿了一地。

埃尔文趁他尿着，在他肚子里射出这天的第一发。

走廊另一头的值日生艾伦正检查着还有没有剩余的学生留在教室，看到这幅景象，张大了嘴，震惊得几乎昏厥过去。  
———————————————————  
利威尔没能在这里读完高中，他去了另一个城市，肯尼听到他的“光荣事迹”后耸耸肩，转头就帮他办好了所有手续后再次消失，自此直到他成年工作到了另一个国家也再没出现过。

埃尔文和艾尔文也是。

利威尔多年之后才迟钝的意识到，这两个或许是同一个人，如此魔幻现实主义的故事，已经离他很远了。

“一杯拿铁，谢谢。”

他困倦的揉着眼睛走进咖啡店，似乎来了个新店员，半夜昏暗的光线下他看不清这人面孔，只有一头金发闪着光。

但他不会认错了，这次。

“埃尔文。”他平静的呼唤他。

“您说什么，先生？”那个店员把手放到耳朵旁，随后笑起来，“不不不，您弄错了。”

“我叫爱尔文。”

END


End file.
